Simple friction hinges can be made with only two parts, a band fit tightly about a shaft. However, in many instances in which hinges are used to connect parts rotatably together, there are axial forces acting on the hinges. Absent some features to insure axial positioning, the band and the shaft of the friction hinge(s) may tend to come apart or be jammed together, causing a failure. In these cases, it is necessary to assure that the band and the shaft remain in the proper axial alignment with respect to one another. Two lock-rings are often used to solve this problem. A flanges on the shaft, together with a single lock-ring or heading of the shaft after assembly are also used. These prior art solutions to this problem involve extra operations and/or extra parts, all of which add cost and complexity to the manufacturing of the friction hinge.